Fight for Family
by JJBluebell
Summary: what happens when a chance meeting leads the Winchester brothers into a secret? they cant leave this secret behind, because their not just family, their Deans! read and find out! no reviews, no updates! Sam or Dean x OC
1. Finding Them!

The Winchester brothers sigh as they drive down yet another country road, looking for the nearest rest stop. That last ghost was difficult, bitch just didn't want to go down. Dean pulls into a small, rundown town and into a crabby motel. Yet again, every where's rundown and crappy since the Pulse hit, but at least they don't have to worry about police or anything like that, what with them having all the fake I.D's they could want or need and having no way to prove them wrong with all the records lost or deleted during the Pulse.

As they drop there bags on the bed, Dean looks to Sam while he lays, tired, on the bed "Sammy, go get some ice" the younger of the two groans "go get it yourself" and turns to see his brother gesturing to his bruised side and cracked ribs "you weren't the one hit with a table. Now stop whinging and go get some ice." Sam sighs as he stands and walk out the door "oh, and some Chip Sticks to" his injured brother demands childishly.

As he walks out of the lunch room, with ice and Chip Sticks in one hand, he bangs the out pushed door into something "ow!" the assaulted yells. Sam closes the door to see a small, curved, porcelain skinned, curly haired brunette rubbing her forehead. Immediately he mumbles "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" the girl opens her ice blue doe eyes and smiles slightly "am fine, don't worry, am use to it!" he looks at her in confusion and concern "I'm a trouble magnet" she explains quickly and he hold his free hand out to her "Sam" he offers and she looks at him in thought of weather he can be trusted or not. Coming to a decision she takes his large rough hand, in her small, worked, one "Misty. Your ice is melting" he looks down at the ice pack and can see its starting to gleam with water. He looks up at her and says "right, I should go then. Nice meeting you Misty. Maybe I'll see you around some time" with a kind smile she answers "maybe Sammy boy" and walk's into the lunch room and over to the vending machines.

When Sam gets back to the room Dean moans "where the fuck you been, Sammy? Doesn't take twenty minutes to get ice." Sam ignores him and just throws his stuff on the table "was talking to some girl" Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked suggestively "oh were you now" Sam just scoffs "oh please. Dose every conversation with a woman have to be about sex to you" and Dean just looks at him. Sam shakes his head in annoyance and changes for bed, thinking about Misty, how she seemed, different.

The next day the brothers walk into the town Bar and Grill. Sam takes a table by the door as Dean goes to get their drinks and place their orders. Dean leans on the bar and looks to his side, checking out the small, pail, brunette, no more than 19 standing next to him. He smiles charmingly at her "Hello beautiful, may I buy you a drink?" the girl turns and looks at him in complete shock, not the usual reaction he's used to "hay, you ok?" she shakes her head lightly and the look of shock lightens ever so much "yeah am fine, you just…look familiar is all, and I don't take drinks or candy from strangers. Sorry" she says sarcastically. Dean smirks more and gives his hand "then let me not be a stranger, am Dean" she smiles and shakes her head "and I'm not your everyday tramp, thanks anyway" picks up the tray of ice-cream placed in front of her and leaves.

Dean returns to his table to see Sam sitting patiently. He places the beer bottles and burgers down in front of him, but as he picks up his bottle Sam stops and smiles "hay that's the girl from last night" Dean turns to see the girl he was flirting with at the bar sitting at a table across the room, two small boys facing away from them and towards her. Dean thinks he knows why she blew him off now, chicks got kids. He turns back to his brother who is now standing "Sammy what you doin?" now standing at the edge of the table he answers "going to say hi, come on" reluctantly he follows his younger brother to the three. They get to the table and the taller brother beams "Hey Misty" the girl smiles up at him "Sam, hey…and Dean" her smile never faulting, Sam turns to an embarrass dean and asks "you know each other?" and the smiling brunette answers happily "not unless you count him trying to get into my pants at the bar" the two boys still facing away from them sniggered. She pulls some bills from out of her pocket and throws them on the table "well while you're here, Sam, Dean, these are my boys Ben and Alec" the two small boys turn and the older brothers gasp as they look down on two mini Dean look-a-likes. Misty's smiles warmly "come on boys, time for bed. Night guys" she says as she guides to two children out of the bar, leaving the Winchesters stunned in shock.

When they get back to the motel Sam yells "Dean, did you see those kids? They looked just like you!" just then there was a light knock at the door, pulling their guns out Sam opened the door to see Misty standing on the other side. She walked in without invitation and questioned "are your last names Winchester?" both men holding there guns out of sight, but firmly "who wants to know?" Dean rebuttals and she sighs, pinching the bridge of her noise "I got'a go, am sorry, this was a mistake" but before she can reach the door both men pull out their guns and Dean says "you ant goin nowhere princess, not until we get some answers" in a spilt second, blurred movement, the small brunette has both of their guns in her hands and has them disassembled "DON'T EVER POINT A GUN AT ME!" the boys look at her in surprise and Sam asks "what the hell are you? what kind of demon?" she looks at him, a finger in his direction "I resent that! I'll have you know I'm very much human, on my mothers side, so I'm told. Look you want answers ,fine, but if you ever point a gun at me again I'll brake every bone in each of your body's! got it?" she walk passed Dean and takes a seat on the bed behind him " you might wanna sit down" hesitantly both men grab a chair and sit in front of her.

Taking a deep breath she declares "ok, ground rules, no interrupting and what ever questions you have will have to wait until am done, ok?" both nod in agreement and she begins "there's this facility called Manticore, their goal is to create the perfect soldier, the unbeatable army. At the beginning there was mistakes made, so they locked those mistakes in the basement, they're called anomaly's. then they started to recruit pregnant women that didn't want their children. I was one of those kids, they trained us, built us to take orders and have our only goal be the mission. They also mixed science and supernatural, after they discovered that I'm part demon anyway. I was the best solider they had, I'm the only one of my original unit to survive the training. They thought that if they could get more like me then they'd be a success, the day I hit puberty was they day they'd waited for, I was twelve. They told be that I would be the mother of a new generation, a generation of soldiers. They pumped me full of sperm and nine months later I had two beautiful little boys. They wouldn't even let me hold them. Three years went by and I did everything they told me, then there they where, sitting in a class room, their heads shaved, having the same crap drummed into them as me. That moment I swore I'd get them out, before they became me. That night I escaped, just me. It was hard at first, I didn't know the way the world worked. So, I stole to stay alive and after some time, some research, I went back. Gave myself over and got an not so innocent man killed in the process. Told them a guard took me, had been holding me captive and that I'd managed to find my way back. I was careful to pick a guard who'd hurt us, beat us. I waited for two months, befriended a guard who didn't look at us like we were things, but kids, just kids. He slipped the boys messages, telling them who I was and when we were goanna run. The boys brought their units, not all of them made it out, but we did. That was six months ago." the two boys sit with shock, their mouths catching fly's.

After a minute or two to digest the information Sam closed his mouth "how'd you know our last name?" she smiles lightly and says "Lydecker, the guy in charge, once said that 'the demon hunter Winchester and the Demon soldier would be the strongest of them all.'" she look's at them and says "look, I know this is a lot, but their your kids Dean. Am doing fine without you, so if you wanna forget about us then that's fine, but we're leaving tomorrow, 8 o'clock. Cant stay in one place to long" with that she leaves and heads back to her room. As she walks in she looks down on her boys and smiles, because even if the Winchesters don't want them, she always would.

Meanwhile the Winchester brothers sat in silence until Dean stated "I have kids. I have kids Sammy and I didn't even fuck her!" Sam looks to him and says "how do we even know she's telling us the truth?" Dean stands and looks around "she is Sammy, I can feel it and besides you saw her, did she look like she was lying?" Sam shakes his head and asks "what now?" Dean stops pacing and give a knowing look to his brother.

The next day Misty is putting bags in a truck, it's five to eight, and the boys are sitting in the back seat as someone yells "Misty!" she turns with a smile to see two hansom men jogging up to her "Misty, come with us!" she stands with her arms folded "you sure? Cause if you just feeling guilty then…" she's cut off mid sentence "look I don't do guilt, but I do, do family. No matter how they came about, those boys are my kids and your their mother, which makes you family and we take care of our own." she stands looking at them both for a moment then shout over her shoulder "boys come out here" with that the twins jump out of the truck and over to Misty "boys I'd like you to mean your uncle Sam and Dean…your dad" the brothers look down at the twin boys to see one, Alec, standing confidently, uncaring in a dean type of way, the other, Ben, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "hay man" Alec greets with a two fingered salute "hello" Ben concurs in a shaky voice, with a smile. As Sam takes their bags from the truck and takes them to the Impala, Dean smiles and says "welcome to the family boys" as they follow Sam to the treasured car. A new life of adventure shining on them.


	2. Broken

Night's rolled around, they've been on the rode for a at least six hour's. Dean drives, Sam in the passenger seat, Misty behind him with Ben sitting on her lap, asleep and Alec resting on her shoulder, also sleeping, as she raps each of them in a loving protective arm. Sam turns and smiles at her "hard to believe you've only been doing this for six months" she smiles back at him sleepily "thanks, I think. Believe it or not it was so much harder at first. For a long time I was scared they'd runaway, thinking I was lying to them or something." Dean looks at her through the mirror "well your their mom, kids see that." she smiles lazily "where are we going anyway?" turning back to his seat Sam answers "Bobby's. he's like us, a hunter. He'll help us find out more about Manticore, how to stay under there radar" she shuts her eyes and says "cool, wake us when we get there" Sam and Dean smile to themselves as she drifts off, still holding the two young boys.

Eight hour's later Dean turns to shake Misty's knee "hey, wakey, wakey." the three sleeping figures wake slowly "we there yet?" Alec asks as he stretches. Sam turn's to them and says "just pulling in now" at the end of his sentence the car stops. Sam opens the back door for them to get out and the boys jump out first, Misty smiles at Sam as she stands "such a gentleman" she teases. They all turn to the old house to see a capped, bearded man standing on the porch, he looks from face to face and has a look of shock horror as he see's the small Dean look-a-likes. He turns to the eldest brother "boy, what da hell you done?" Misty leans into Dean and asks "if he kills you, can we keep the car?" he glares at her and walks over to the porch "Bobby, it ant what you think" as the others follow he says "you best dame hope it ant, coz I'll skin your hide alive if it is!" with that they all walk inside and sit around the old wooden dinning table and Misty repeats the story from the night before.

After she finishes repeating herself Bobby sat starring at them "holy hell" he sighs as Alec says "yeah yeah, so we're engineered killing machines. You got any food? Preferably pie!" Sam chuckles and says "definitely Dean's" they smile at this and Misty stands and says "why don't you boys go watch TV, I'll cook" they look at her in slight shock as she walks into the kitchen and starts snooping through the cupboards. After nearly two hour's Misty yells to the men in the living room "boys, dinner time" one by one they rush to the table, all but the two kids stop at seeing it covered in a white table clothe, knifes and forks laid out neatly and a vase of sunflowers in the centre. Misty walks in and says "I hope you don't mind Bobby, but I found this stuff in a draw, thought It'd be nice and I saw the sunflowers out back. Is this ok?" Bobby laughs lightly and says "sure! This place ant looked this nice in years!" she smiles and walks back into the kitchen as the three men take their seats. Bobby next to Alec, with Ben beside him, Dean on the other side of Bobby and Sam across the table next to Ben. Misty walked in with three plates, the first given to Bobby, then Dean and Alec, she then came back with three more, placed them in front of Sam, Ben and the chair next to Sam's. they looked at their plates to see a healthy mound of spaghetti and meatballs, their mouths watered as she took her seat and smiled "eat up boys, there's cherry pie and ice-cream for dessert" with that they begin to eat.

After dessert they all look to Misty in appreciation "dame girl, I think I just fell a little in love with you. That was fantastic!" Dean declared and Bobby after "I don't care if you are a half demon, killing machine, you cook like that, your welcome here anytime darlin'. been a long time since I ate anything that good" and Misty smiles "yeah well, I was posing as a sou chef on a mission a little while ago. Had to learn to cook to get the job done." the sudden tension in interrupted "I'll help clean up, Mist" Alec offers "me too" Ben chirps. Misty giggles and says "sure, why not. Dean you wash, Alec you dry, Bobby you put them away, Sam and Ben clear the table." she stands and walks out the room, finger in the air "am takin' a bath" they stair after her "dad would've loved her" Dean thinks aloud, Bobby and Sam nod in agreement.

As they start clearing the table, Sam asks "so Ben, what kind of stuff you into?" Ben looks at him and answers "different stuff, I like history and science. Stuff like that was never really an option before." Sam smiles sadly and says "well you don't have to worry about that anymore. You like what ever you want, not one person here will be mad at you for that" the small boy stops in his tracks and looks up at the tall Winchester "really? You wont get mad?" Sam kneels down in front of him and answers "I promise" Ben's eyes glaze over as he throws himself into Sam's arms "thank you" he whispers gratefully, bringing Sam to the point of tears himself as he thinks '_what the hell did they do to you? Whatever it was, I'll never let them hurt any of you again' _with that he releases the boy and they continue cleaning up.

In the kitchen Dean is passing Alec plates to dry as, Bobby putts them away "so kid, how you liken the real world?" Dean asks with the pass of a plate "it's cool, Misty's been teach-in' us the ropes. I like the music, the cars but mostly I like my hair! I've never had hair before. It's cool, plus it hides the barcode." both men look at the boy in confusion "what barcode?" asks Bobby. Alec turns and lifts his hair and pulls down his collar to reveal a barcode tattoo on the back of his neck. He turns back to them and says "we all have them, me, Ben, Misty. Coz you see in there, we don't have names, we have numbers. It's like a cataloguing system. I'm 494, Ben's 493, coz he was born first and Misty's 365. When we first got out Misty had them removed, but they just came back after a while." Dean quirks a brow "so your telling us that before you broke out you didn't have names?" Alec stiffens and answers "only people get names, and back at Manticore, we aren't people. Misty and Ben are still there sometimes, although she's better at hiding it than him." curiously Bobby questions "what'd ya mean son?" Alec takes to drying another dish "we we're all in different units. Each unit trained differently. In my unit they chained us to the bottom of a pool, to see how long we could learn to hold our breath. In Ben's they made them hunt and kill a guy, like a pack of wolves. I don't know what they did to Misty, she doesn't like talking about it, she says Ben and I are the only good thing they ever gave her, but I know that whatever it was, it broke her, somewhere deep inside, worse than Me or Ben. I hear her crying sometimes, I think that if it wasn't for us, she'd have taken that pain away herself years ago." the two men look at the small boy, who knows far more than he should.

Meanwhile Misty sits quietly in the bathtub, soaking away the worry's of the moment. Her eyes close as she drifts ever so much and images flood her mind. A small girl laughing on a swing in a yellow sun dress, cuddling a blue rabbit, the arms of a woman holding her lovingly, as she sings her to sleep and tucks the same blue rabbit under her arm, then blood on white sheets, screams as someone drags her kicking down a hallway and then pain, endless pain, with one word, Monster. With a jolt she wakes, gasping for breath. She quickly gets out of the bath and raps a towel around herself, walks over to the mirror and wipes her hand over it, showing her blush red face "I'm not a monster" she sighs into her reflection as she lets a tear fall, then wipes at her eyes in self hatred, only to look down to see her towel has fallen, revealing large gash scars on her stomach. She traces' over the one that crosses her right breast, mere inches from her heart "you are!" she declares angrily to the empty room.


	3. I Understand

It's been weeks since they left Bobby's and found nothing new on Manticore, he's still looking and keeping them updated. Misty sits in the back of the Impala, looking sadly out of the window as the trees they pass blur at their speed "What's up Mist?" Alec asks, trying to act cool, but his voice shows concern, she turns to him with a small smile and ruffles his hair lightly "nothing for you to worry bout sweetie" he smiles back at her as he fix's his hair, knowing not to push this particular button, and sits back into his seat next to a quiet, focusing Ben, who's sitting with his head buried in a book Sam bought him the other day, '_Heroes of History' _he also bought a comic for Alec. Dean got pissed about wasting money, but soon forgot about that when he saw the happiness on the small boys face's.

They pull into a gritty motel, Dean and Misty go for the room key as Sam waits with the boys. They walk into the reception to find a fat, greasy, middle aged man, who looked at Misty with a sickening smirk as they walked to the desk "well…hello. What can I do for ya'll?" he asks, eyeballing the curves of the girl in front of him "you can stop drooling over a girl you'll never get for starter's, she's way out of your league, and secondly you can give us a room asshole" the fat guy glares at Dean and asks "single or double?" Misty leans closer to Dean and whispers "we got you, me, Sam and the boys. So, what, three singles, one room, boys and I can share" Dean nods at this, while the desk clerk eyes her, thinking about what she's said and smiles. Dean notices this reaction "yeah sounds good, so you and our SONS in one, me and Sammy one each. You heard the lady." he smiles angrily to the man, who's smirk once more vanishes "sorry we only got two rooms left, a double or the honeymoon suite" Dean looks at him sceptically, as Misty smiles "hey, least we wont get cold! I'm thinking honeymoon, there usually cleaner" Dean smiles at her and says "got a point, Honeymoon suite please" he gives the clerk a hundred and walks out, putting a protective arm around the brunette's shoulders.

As they sit in the motel room Sam is at the table looking through his fathers journal and various books, Ben and Alec sit on the large heart shaped bed watching cartoons, while Dean cleans his gun, Misty steps out of the bathroom, her brown locks damp, wearing a pair of black night shorts and a large grey, button t-shirt "is that my shirt?" asks Sam from across the room, both he and Dean staring at her "yeah, hope you don't mind Sammy, but all mine are dirty, besides this is real comfy!" she proclaims as she jumps on the bed next to the mini Deans, laying on her stomach, head in hands, legs crossed in the air. Both brothers watch her silently, looking down the creamy skin of her, not so long, legs, up to the curve of her pert bottom. Shaking out of it Dean says "hey guys, tomorrow your goin to meet Castel, he's an Angel! Cool right?" both boys nod in agreement as Sam turns back to his books, blushing.

Later that night they all lay in the same bed. Alec and Ben both demanded the outsides, Alec on the left, Dean laying next to him, Ben on the right, next to Sam and Misty in the middle between the two older brothers. Her back facing Dean, as her head lays peacefully on Sam's hard, yet soft, muscled chest, but her bare legs tangled with Dean's as she sleeps. The only people awake are Sam and Dean, who look at each other through the darkness "dude, next time lets just go to another motel" Sam whispers to his brother "totally! Her butt keeps rubbin' on me!" Sam glares at him "Dean!" the older of the two shrugs and says "what you want me to do Sammy? Am only a man!" with that a silence covers the room as both men try to sleep.

Several hours later Sam wakes up, with more room than he had when he went to sleep. Looking to his side he see's Alec laying half way on top of Dean, both snoring lightly, at his other side he see's Ben curled up quietly, but Misty is no where to be seen, however a light creeps out from a gap in the bathroom door, accompanied by small whimpers. He stands stealthily, not waking anyone, and walks over to the sound "Misty?" he whispers into the darkness. As he reaches the door he opens it gently and pears inside "oh my god!" he gasps at the sight before him. Misty sitting on the floor, tears racing down her porcelain face, making it red and puffy, her(his) shirt completely open, revealing her large bra bound breasts and several huge scars scattered along her torso. She tries to hide herself by pulling her knees up as Sam closes the door and goes to her quickly "Misty what the hell happened to you?" she just shakes her head into her knees and sobs.

Rapping his arms around her gently as she cry's, he sooths "it's ok, whatever it was, they cant hurt you now! Your safe, I've got you" she pulls away from her knees and clings to him at his words "I've done so many horrible things Sammy. I've killed so many innocent people. I didn't want to, I swear!" she sobs into his shirt, lightly he begins to rock her "its ok, it wasn't your fault" she drags her head up and looks deep into his eyes "you don't get it! to have this power inside of you and to be so scared that, that power makes you evil? I'm half demon Sam! They trained me and my powers to kill! I'm a monster!" she declares to a concerned Sam "no your not, because if you are then so am I! I understand, I can do stuff, powerful stuff, but I'm scared that if I use it, even for the right reasons, that it'll turn me into someone I don't wanna be!" she stares at him seeing the familiar pain in his eyes "You do understand! Your lost like me!" she smiles up at him as he says "you and me are just a couple of lost causes, but at least we can be lost together" she hugs him gratefully "come on let get back to bed. Big day tomorrow" he says as they stand and walk back to the bed, neither noticing the red rose vine springing to life from the cracks in the wall, where Misty was sat.

The next day they research into this witch, doing some digging with the help of Sam and Deans FBI badges, Misty and the two boy waiting patiently at a dinner for them "hey Misty, why where you crying last night? I saw you with Sam in the bathroom" asked a concerned Ben, who yelps in pain as Alec kicks him under the table. Misty just gives him a reassuring smile "I was upset because I has a bad dream, Sam was just helping me calm down and not be so scared, ok?" seeing it's a lie, the boy nods, knowing he shouldn't have said anything. This must be what Alec meant a few months back when he said not to ask stupid questions.


End file.
